Entropia
Entropia is the human world that consist of 7 Regions. With in each region is 9 cities or islands that makes up that entire region. Outside of the 7 regions borders is called the Netherland a Continent belonging to a variety of unknown species like monsters different race's of life forms and other discoveries. In the center of the Netherland is called the Demon realm a continent belonging to Demonic like beings who was said to reside in hell and found there way onto the surface. Regions Terra Region 1. BellDark City: The very first city in the terra region this city is home to a small civilization the city is a grim and normally dark city the cities most treasured artifact is a large bell that sits outside the city and only rings when Danger has entered the surrounding towns or the city its self there are four nearby villages and a small moutain range on the outskirts of the village on this moutain range is the residents of the notourious Freed Family. This city does not have a NF Tower or any NF Bases. 2. OathLake City: This city is a small city that has 6 different towns surrounding it a large sea market that sells all types of rare fishes and sea artifacts that are valuable for sea travel a large lake famous to the city holds many famed strong beast that roams the lake many people go there in attempt to capture these beast to sell or to rid of in fear that the beast will attack the city a boat departs from oaklake that leads directly to the next route 3.Lynxland City: Lynxland city is a city with a NF Battle Tower and is the current year location for the next NF Inspection Test the city is a very busy city and many people go there for oppertunity it has one major village and is over saw by a kingdom called the Vorrex Kingdom. The kingdom has a partnership with the NF and allows them to run operation within Lynland 4. Moonteeth City: A city that rarely sees day light but glows as bright as the moon at night the city is illuminated by small balls of light that look like lightning bugs but are mere small radiant lights flying off of the Moon tree in the forest Moonteeth city has a NF Tower and is known for its large entertainaining events they hold a large portion of the Underworld owns many areas in Moonteeth due to a kingdom being overthrown by a Criminal Outlander so the area is pretty dangerous for NF members but most of the criminal acts are done behind the seen so at first glance civilians and other vistors wont expect anything 5. Hero-Cross City: A city that has two kingdoms that are both constantly batteling for higher archy this city is surrounded by many different towns and villages and a famed mountain that is said to give the mightiest of voyagers a run for there money if entered this city has a NF Tower and is home to the Hero Corp 6. Indigo Baston: A Large mountain that holds a city at the tip of it the city holds no NF Tower but a Large Colliseum that was made centruies ago for warlords to bring there stronges warriors to face each other for bragging rights and a prize choice of the king who rules over the kingdom in Indigo Baston 7.Vally-Yard Peak: Vally Yard is a long road that leads to the Olympic City which is under water the road is wrapped over by a unbreakable glass like substance that keeps the water from breaching into the road the road takes atleast 5 days to travel in one succesion and has small towns along it 8.Olympic City: The grand underwater city that belong to the largest kingdom in Terra this region has a NF Tower and multiple smaller towns within this huge glass dome that surrounds the entire City manny rich people and nobles go here to purchase priceless artifacts and other content underworlds black market auctions are even held withing the Olympic city many Outlanders are in battle with each other and the NF for power postions and turf within the city 9. DawnReach City: The last city in the terra region this city is the home to the NF Director for the Terra region and the main Headquarters to the NF as well this city is known to hold many secretes and thousands of strong people enters the city from Nomads to Outlanders and more this city had the highest numbers of calamties in the terra region and is deemed the most dangerous city in the terra region it has 14 towns and 3 villages in the surrounding area 1 mountain that holds many high leveled beast and many diffent forest that takes high leveld people to enter (Other Regions Cities/Islands not yet revealed) Ranto Region: 1.WalkWrath City: 2.Volkmeir-March City: 3.Brightless City: 4.DuelWest City: 5.VirtueWake Island: 6.OwlCape City: 7.Violet-Vice City: 8.NewDart City: 9.DragonKnight City: Arashi Region: 1.Twighlight City: 2.LandBefore: 3.FangLoo City: 4.Moonhill City: 5.SilverDawn City: 6.RedHorizon City: 7.OakGrounds City: 8.FallenFlake Town: 9.Emerald Vine City: Valkadore Region 1.SilkPine City: 2.Envy Island: 3. Greed Island: 4. MoltMass City: 5.FurnaceFlame City: 6. SparkGrove City: 7.SeverSake Island: 8. SnakeWatch City: 9.SoulKeep Island: Uclova Region 1.HeavenGate City: 2.Nakamura City: 3.FalconFlight City: 4.Vermillion Falls: 5. Heartless Island: 6. Raf-End Island 7.CastSpell City: 8.OneWing Island 9.Horizon City: Kongxu Region: 1.Helluva Island: 2.Snakewood City: 3.New Iron City 3. HopeCircle City: 4.AquaFord City: 5.AirSteed City: 6.Hades Island: 7.Gensis City: 8.Transpoint City: 9.BioFrost Island: Unos Region: 1.WonderLands: 2. ShapeShift City: 3.MirriorGrove Island: 4.CandyLand Island: 5.Atlantis Island: 6.Voltage City: 7.Kingu Island 8.Zetsubou City: 9.Sayonara City: Nether Land 1.The Demi Sanctuary 2.Iobbivion 3.The Covert Land 4.The Sapphire Expanse 5.The Ethereal Earth 6.Baekunet Mountain 7.The Immortal Plane 8.The Feral Reach 9.The Azure Sea 10.The Amber Forest 11.The Obscure Realms 12.The Sinking Fields 13.The Rune Yonder Area 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Demon World/Konton 0.Vearth 1.Ferry Route 2.Styx River 3.Torte Fields 4.River Of Phelethegon 5. Tautarus 6. Slums Of The Undisgusted Dead 7.Asphodel Fileds 8.Hall Of Judgment 9.Pool Of Memory 10.Erebus 11.Home Of Furries 12. Devil's Palace Category:Entropia